All It Took Was a Choclate Chip Cookie
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: After eating a chocolcate chip cookie, Inuyasha falls ill and Kagome takes care of him. But can this lead to something that neither of them suspected to happen that day?


**This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfic. I've only been watching the show for about a month. And I'm not entirely sure how dogs react when they eat chocolate, but I heard that it's not good for them. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Kagome walked home from school. She had been in her era for about three days and took her time getting home. If she was right, Inuyasha was probably waiting at her house right now to drag her back to the feudal era. It would be around the third or fourth day that he would come to take her back, depending on his mood. All too soon, Kagome reached her home. She was greeted by her little brother Sota.

"Sota, what's wrong?" asked Kagome, looking at the worried look on her brother's face.

"Inuyasha's here, but he's not feeling well."

"Where is he now?"

"In the kitchen." Kagome went into the kitchen to find Inuyasha with his head on the table, groaning loudly.

"Inuyasha," she said tentatively, "What's wrong?" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. She was surprised to see that his face was unusually pale. She placed a hand on his head, but withdrew it quickly, as if she had been burned.

"You're burning up!" she said.

"I'm fine," said Inuyasha irritably, standing up, but leaning on the table, "we need to go look for the jewel shards anyway." Kagome, however, was looking at a spot near the corner of Inuyasha's lips. Something brown was there. She wiped it away with her finger. It looked familiar.

"Sota, did Inuyasha have chocolate?" she asked him. Sota thought for a moment.

"He did have a chocolate chip cookie," he answered.

"Sota!" Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha's half dog demon! Chocolate is poisonous for dogs!"

"I forgot!" whined Sota.

"Look, I'm fine! Kagome lets go." Inuyasha shouted, attempting to walk, but stumbling.

"You're not going anywhere like this," said Kagome, "You need rest."

"I said I'm fine!" shouted Inuyasha.

"No you're not," Kagome shouted back.

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"NOT!"

"NOT!" Inuyasha said.

"TO!" said Kagome.

"Ha! Tricked ya," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked furious.

"SIT BOY!" she shouted. Inuyasha fell, face first, into the ground.

"Now go upstairs and lay down in my bed before I say that word so hard, you won't be able to stand for a month. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, stomped up the stairs and slammed the door like a kid that was just told that he couldn't have a cookie. Kagome called her mother, asking telling her about Inuyasha being sick and what she should do.

"I'm sorry honey, but I don't know," said her mother, "I never had a dog." Kagome sighed.

"Okay, I'll figure something out," aid Kagome. She said good-bye to her mother and hung up. Kagome found a rag and drenched it in cold water before heading upstairs to her room. She opened the door to her room to find Inuyasha curled up on her bed, clutching his stomach, his face looking even paler than before.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome sat on the edge her bed.

"Can you roll over onto your back?" she asked softly. Inuyasha nodded again and did as she said. Kagome placed the cold rag on his head.

"Kagome," he said. Kagome was shocked to hear how weak his voice sounded.

"Yes," she asked.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked weakly.

"It's just the chocolate," she answered, "It's not good for dog and your half dog demon."

"It hurts," he said, closing his eyes in pain.

"I know, Inuyasha. I know." It killed Kagome inside to see the normally strong half-demon as sick as a, well, a dog.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said again, opening his eyes.

"Yes," she said gently.

"Can I lie in your lap?" he asked. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the familiar sentence.

"Of course," she said. She moved Inuyasha's head into her lap, doing her best to move him gently, as to not to cause him more pain, keeping the cold rag in place.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said again.

"Yes," she said.

"You're cuter than Kikyo," he said. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Where is this coming from?" she asked.

"When I first met you, I said Kikyo was cuter than you. I was lying." Kagome wasn't sure whether Inuyasha was delirious or telling the truth.

"Thank you," was all she said. Inuyasha soon fell asleep. Kagome looked down at his peaceful form. It wasn't often that she saw Inuyasha like this. His face looked unusually peaceful in the moonlight that came through her window. Kagome reached out her hand and absentmindedly started stroking one of his dog ears. She watched as he smiled in his sleep. Kagome couldn't help but smile herself. Inuyasha purred as she continued to stroke his ear. He turned his head nudged her stomach with his nose. Kagome moved her hand behind his ear and scratched it, like what she would do to her cat. It took all of Kagome's will power not to laugh as she watched Inuyasha's left leg twitch, like a real dog.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Kagome must have fallen asleep, her head resting on the headboard of her bed, when she suddenly heard someone whisper her name and something move in her lap. She looked down at Inuyasha, is head still in her lap. Except now, he was squirming around, talking in is sleep.

"Kagome," he whispered again.

"Inuyasha, I'm here," she said.

"Kagome, no, don't leave me," he mumbled in his sleep.

"Inuyasha, I'm right here," she said, stroking his sliver hair.

"Kagome, no. You can't die. Please, come back. Open your eyes. KAGOME!" Inuyasha sat straight up, panting heavily. The minute he saw Kagome, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome hugged him back. She could feel him shaking and something wet on her shoulder. He was crying.

"Inuyasha, what happened in your dream?" she asked.

"Naraku," whispered Inuyasha, "He- he killed you. I watched you die in my arms. Your blood stained my hands. Your eyes turned cold and unseeing. Your heart stopped and your blood no longer ran through your veins. You wouldn't move, no matter how much I called your name. I saw the attack. I saw Naraku coming toward you with a sword whiole you had your back turned, I tried to warn you, but my voice didn't work. I couldn't move. I watched him strike you down. I watched you fall into a pool of your own blood. By the time I got to you, it was to late. You were gone."

"Inuyasha, I'm right here," she said, stroking his hair comfortably, "I'm not going to leave you."

"I don't want to lose you. I love you too much to lose you Kagome," he whispered. Kagome was shocked from what had just came out of Inuyasha's mouth. He loved her. Kagome held him close to her and whispered, "I love you too Inuyasha. And I promise, I'll always be with you. Always."

And to think that all it took for them to confess their love to each other, was a chocolate chip cookie.

**How was it? I think it came out better than I expected it to be. Should I write more Inuyasha fics? Please Review!**

_MoonlightSpirit_


End file.
